The present invention relates to a process and equipment for producing a non-woven fabric provided with optimum softness and resistance characteristics, as well as visually attractive. Particularly, the invention relates to a process and equipment for manufacturing non-woven fabrics of the spun-lace (hydro-entangled NWF) type and the non-woven fabrics obtained therefrom.
Non-woven fabric based products provided with various characteristics suitable for specific purposes have been known for a long time. For example, particularly soft non-woven fabric based products are known for use in the personal hygiene field, such as humidified towelettes. Other products are the non-woven fabrics, either dry or impregnated with substances of different nature, which are particularly resistant for use in the household cleaning field or on industrial scale.
The products currently available on the market differ from each other in the specific properties resulting from the various structures and workings being carried out in order to meet different usage requirements.